UA TARDE CON MI HERMANO
by Nicxend Drake no Ryu
Summary: LOS SECRETOS QUE NO SE DICEN CAUNDO GARY VA A PARTIR DE NUEVO DE VIAJE Y VA A PASEAER CON SU HERMANA YA DE 13 AÑOS...LEEMON ESPERO REVIEWS Y CRITICAS


UNA TARDE CON MI HERMANO

Fue una tarde de aquellas de las que casi no se tiene ya recuerdos.

El calcinante sol se batía en retirada y las sombras avanzaban en esa semidiurnidad de los atardeceres.

La tierra rezumaba el calor que, cual afrodisíaco, ebullía la sangre.

Las ruedas de las bicicletas avanzaban sobre el camino terroso al compás de nuestros pedaleos y las filosas silletas hacían estragos en lo sexos.

Él y yo sentíamos el calor bullendo en nuestros sexos y algo más por la fricción de las silletas que se incrustaban en sendos traseros introduciendo las calzas en los anos y las rajas.

Sin permiso, sin ensoñación, por el calor no más, la calentura.

— Descansemos un poco, dijo.

Bajándonos de los vehículos nos refugiamos bajo de un sauce llorón, árbol que siempre da cobijo a los desesperados porque sus hojas caen casi hasta el piso, como un copa invertida, protegiéndolos de los curiosos.

Nos apoyamos, sentados de espaldas al tronco y con los pies estirados para mitigar nuestro cansancio.

Sin permiso, sin ensoñación, sin lujuria ni erotismo, se abrió el pantalón y su sexo excitado saltó como una saeta exhibiendo impúdicamente sus 18 y más centímetros.

Mis ojos no pudieron sustraerse de aquella arrolladora mole de carne y me quedé contemplando su esplendor ardiente.

Terminó su acto sacando y exhibiendo al viento, al aire y a mi rostro embelezado sus dos huevos, dejando a plena luz y ante mis ojos su tridente.

Sin hablarme y tal vez con un tácito permiso inconsciente, imprevistamente, tomó mi mano y me hizo envolver su espada.

Mis dedos sintieron el impacto de la suavidad de aquella piel, su dureza y su calor, causándome un estremecimiento que me recorrió todo el cuerpo y, ya ajena de mí, sumé mi otra mano al rabo hirviente e irresistible, dejando, aún así, su cabeza fuera del alcance de mis dos terminales.

Se percibía en el ambiente el olor a macho y calor hirviente de su miembro gigantesco me había subyugado y, desbocada, acerqué mis labios a su cabeza.

Sin hablarme y, sabiéndome doblegada, me desnudó de la cintura para abajo, acomodándome con el culo en pompa, regalado hacia él.

Sin importarle mis pedimentos y lamentos, salivó mi ano con uno de sus enormes dedos introduciéndolo poco a poco para dilatarme. Después, asentó su hierro candente en mi anillo y con movimientos casi expertos fue perforándome el trasero.

De nada valieron mis lágrimas, súplicas, aullidos de dolor y movimientos para desprenderme. A mayor resistencia de mi parte, mayor su fuerza y su dominio. Y aquella tranca, su trozo, hacía estragos en mi cueva mientras continuaba inexorablemente su camino abriéndome y desgarrándome por dentro.

Sentía el poder de ese pedazo de carne rajándome las entrañas, haciéndose lugar, su lugar, en mi culo y en mi persona, hasta que casi me desmayo.

Cuando imprimió con fuerza sus testiculos en mis nalgas encontró su tope y se detuvo, dándome lugar a que mi esfínter se dilatara lo suficiente para cobijar al invasor.

Sin ceder su presión sobre mi, me obsequió alguna que otra caricia.

Poco a poco fue disminuyendo el dolor, la zona se relajó y terminó por aceptar la enorme verga que me había abierto el tan preciado trasero.

Fue entonces que recomenzó su acción metiéndolo y sacándolo, acompañándolo además con un movimiento circular para estirar más mi gruta, mete y saca que fue incrementándose al ritmo de su pasión y sin interesarle un corno la evolución de la mía.

Sentía los pechos, los hombros, el esfínter doloridos, aunque placenteros por la satisfacción que le estaba provocando a él que se volcaba sobre mí con toda su fuerza, clavándome como aquella a quien quería, matándome de a poco.

Y así su golpeteo me perforó el estómago, sentí su verga enancharse, endurecerse aún más, y estallar palpitando en sucesivas lechadas que inundaron mis profundidades.

Agotado, se tiró exánime sobre mi maltrecho cuerpo hasta que su antorcha perdió su lozanía y, poco a poco, salió de mi caverna, dejándola abierta para siempre.

— Hace rato te tenía ganas, me dijo y me abrazó.

Recompusimos nuestras fuerzas y, sin hablarnos, sin mirarnos, nos vestimos: el se subió el pantalón y yo me bajé la falda.

Retomamos nuestras bicicletas y el camino a casa como dos buenos hermanos que siempre hemos sido, dejandome como regalo esto antes de iniciar su viaje pokemon.

adios Gary... 


End file.
